Far Beyond A Question Asked: The Gauntlet
by TheHalflingRanger
Summary: My take on what will happen if Harry embraces more of his curiosity and asks some questions in Diagon Alley? Armed with new resources and more understanding before he even steps foot on Platform 93/4, Harry's entire Hogwarts experience will be impacted. Major events will remain the same. But this Harry will have a different way of dealing with them. Hope you enjoy! Friendship only.


**Far Beyond a Question Asked:**

_Part One: The Gauntlet_

AN:  
The butterfly effect is the idea that a seemingly insignificant event can have huge consequences for the future. Well, this is my story of how a very small change in Harry's first trip to Diagon Alley with Hagrid leads to a lot of changes around Harry's adventures at Hogwarts. For the details of everything that happens before my story begins - when Harry wakes up on his 11th birthday - see Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone by JKR. I plan to follow a general outline of canon events (the major challenges they face), but friendships and relationships may or may not follow canon as altered events take shape in my head and on the page. In this story, I will try to stay true to canon Harry's character and flaws while tweaking circumstances to let more of his other traits shine through (remember, the sorting hat could basically have put him in any of the four houses as he is cunning, ambitious, smart, hard-working, and loyal as well as courageous).

**Disclaimer**

I do not own the story or characters of the Harry Potter books. They all belong to JK Rowling and the agents, publishers, and movie studios with whom she has made deals. I am simply taking her creation and having fun letting my imagination provide a written answer to one of those pesky 'what if' questions that popped into my mind. No money will be requested or accepted at any time for the reading of this story, and I hope you all enjoy it.

_Chapter One: The Butterfly Effect__**.**_

Harry woke up to a sharp knocking, his mind swimming with questions about the strange dream he'd just had. It was with a great deal of regret that he prepared to open his eyes and leave his spider-filled cupboard to prepare the massive breakfast that his family would soon require (of which he would be allowed very little). As he sat up, a large leather coat fell off of him. Memories of the miserable hut Uncle Vernon had brought them all to and the stranger who had knocked down the door in the first minutes of Harry's 11th birthday started flooding back. He was confused, elated, and saddened by the revelations of the night before (how his parents had really died, and that his 'loving guardians'—Petunia and Vernon Dursley—had lied to him all along).

Just as the questions threatened to start spilling out of his mouth to a still-sleeping Hagrid, he realised that an owl (much like the one Hagrid had sent to Professor Dumbledore earlier that morning) was hovering outside the window, rapping on it with its beak. He leapt up, struggling to jerk the window open and let the owl in. The beautiful dark brown bird landed on Hagrid's broad chest, prompting the kindly (though fierce looking) man to open his bleary eyes and see Harry still by the window.  
"Good morning Harry! Could you please look through my coat pockets and find me 5 knuts to get this pesky owl off my chest?" Hagrid asked with a smile. *

It took Harry a few minutes to find the coins, as the coat had so many pockets. Eventually, he found a handful of strange coins of gold, silver, and bronze that he took over to Hagrid. Hagrid carefully plucked 5 of the bronze coins out of Harry's hand and put them into a small pouch on the owl's leg before untying the paper from its other leg, and watching the owl leave through the open window.

Hagrid reached out for his coat and stuck the paper into yet another pocket before reaching for some cold sausages (left over from his shock arrival several hours earlier) and turned to give some to Harry. He paused, seeing the look of confusion on Harry's face as he stared down at the coins in his hand.

"The little bronze ones are called Knuts" he explained. "Twenty-nine Knuts equals one Sickle, which are the silver coins. And 17 Sickles equals one Galleon, which are the big gold ones". Harry liked how strange the money was (even if it seemed more confusing that the muggle system), and accepted his cold sausages, enjoying a breakfast that truly filled him up for the first time since he had been left with the Dursley's. They mostly gave him just enough food to stop being hungry, and withholding even that was a favourite punishment.

"We'd best be off soon, Harry, lots to buy in London!"

They left soon after, with Harry agreeing not to tell on Hagrid for the chance to see some more real magic as Hagrid charmed the boat to row itself. During the crossing, Hagrid glanced at his paper, and after Harry couldn't contain his questions any more, encouraged them and explained to Harry about the existence of the Ministry of Magic, though with little information about what they did. He also explained how the wizarding bank was run by goblins, and that the vaults (buried deep under the muggle infrastructure of London, including the underground) were incredibly secure. There were rumours that the high security vaults were even guarded by dragons. Harry was not only surprised that dragons were real, but that Hagrid wanted one as a pet! Hagrid stated that the bank was the safest place to keep everything, except for Hogwarts, and that people would have to be mad to try and rob it.

Hagrid obviously knew where he was leading Harry, and had researched how to get there on the trains they boarded. However, he was unfamiliar with relatively simple things about getting there as a muggle. As such, he was finding everyday things like parking meters and escalators fascinating. As Hagrid was so big (and his exclamations of interest and confusion were far louder than he had intended them to be) they attracted a lot of attention. Once they were settled for the train ride into London, Hagrid resumed some canary yellow knitting he had pulled out and suggested Harry look at the list of supplies he would need for school that was in with his acceptance letter.

It was full of strange things that Harry had no idea where to find, including a cauldron (pewter, Standard Size Two), dragon hide (or similar) protective gloves, robes, a cloak, and a wand. He quietly asked Hagrid if they could really find all these things in London.

"If you know where to go," Hagrid replied with an understanding smile. After checking the map on the underground train multiple times, he led Harry up onto the street and to a small dingy pub called The Leaky Cauldron, commenting that it was a famous place.

Hagrid had told Harry that he was famous, but nothing could have prepared him for the reaction he received when Hagrid used his name out loud. Everyone in the pub seemed to want to shake his hand. He recognised one man, who turned out to be named Dedalus Diggle, who had bowed to him once in a shop (annoying Aunt Petunia) and was delighted to be remembered. A woman called Doris Crockford became familiar, as she kept re-joining the line and shook his hand multiple times. A stuttering man came up, who Hagrid introduced as Professor Quirrell, the Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher. Harry felt a short stab of pity for the man, who seemed terrified of the prospect of the book on vampires he explained he was here to purchase. This increased when Hagrid quietly explained in the small courtyard at the back of the pub that he had recently come back from a trip through eastern Europe to gain some practical experience before he swapped to teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts (having previously taught Muggle Studies) and had been jumpy and stammering ever since.

"I'm sorry to have done that to you with no more warning, Harry. But I could have told you any number of times how famous you were, but I suspect it wouldn't have been real until you experienced it. I hoped if I showed you with a relatively small crowd, like the regulars at the Leaky, it might help prepare you a bit for when you see other Witches and Wizards".** Initially annoyed that that whole scene had been staged, Harry quickly acknowledged to himself that the fact it had come as such a surprise meant Hagrid was right. It just hadn't seemed possible before that he really was so famous that everyone knew who he was. Hagrid showed him the brick to tap on the wall (once he had his own wand) and Harry watched, astounded, as a small hole appeared in the brick. It grew very rapidly, seeming to just devour the bricks, until it created an archway, large enough even for Hagrid, which revealed a cobblestoned alley beyond, which culminated in a large white marble facade at the far end.  
"Welcome" Hagrid grinned, seeming to (kindly) enjoy the astonishment on Harry's face at anything magical, "to Diagon Alley".

Harry wished he could look everywhere at once as he followed Hagrid down towards the marble building ("Gringotts Wizarding Bank, our first stop"). They walked past some of the most interesting stores Harry had ever seen! There were stacks of cauldrons outside one store, barrels of ingredients outside another (with a motherly looking woman, with flaming red hair, bemoaning the high price of Dragon Liver!).

They walked up the stairs to the bank and through the first set of bronze doors (leaving two security goblins out the front looking surprised but pleased at the polite smile and 'Hello, Sir' Harry had given them) when Harry spotted a poem above the inner set of silver doors:

"_**Enter, stranger, but take heed**_

_**Of what awaits the sin of greed,**_

_**For those who take, but do not earn,**_

_**Must pay most dearly in their turn,**_

_**So if you seek beneath our floors**_

_**A treasure that was never yours,**_

_**Thief, you have been warned, beware**_

_**Of finding more than treasure there."**_

_Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone by JK Rowling. Page 82._

"Like I said" Hagrid stated quietly, reminding Harry of their earlier conversation of the high security measures the Goblins employed at the bank, rumoured to include dragons, "You'ld be mad to try and rob it".

They entered and made their way to a free teller. He looked up after finishing entering a short string of numbers in his ledger and smiled a toothy smile (at least, Harry assumed it was a smile. It looked rather sinister). Emboldened, Harry smiled back and greeted the goblin (whose desk nameplate declared to be Goldenclaw).

"Good Morning, Mr. Goldenclaw. I've been told I have some money here, would you be able to help me get some from my vault for my school shopping, please sir"?

"Certainly, Mr?" The goblin asked, able to hide his surprise at being greeted and treated so politely by the young man in front of him. "Potter. Harry Potter. Please call me Harry" was the shy reply. "Do you have your Key, Harry?" was the next question, leaving Harry greatly confused, he'd never owned a key! Hagrid saved him by cutting in "Professor Dumbledore rescued it from the house after I had taken Harry to safety, he gave it to me to return to Harry today". He quickly searched through a few pockets on the inside of his coat and produced a small silver key, which he gave over to Goldenclaw. He also produced a sealed envelope of the same heavy parchment as Harry's Hogwarts letter and supply list and explained it was from Professor Dumbledore about the 'you-know-what' in vault 713. "Very well. I will see if the Potter Accounts Manager is free to escort you to both vaults". He wrote a short note and dropped it and the small silver key into a slot. Within moments, he received a reply and explained Griphook would be there in a few minutes, offering them a seat.

Harry's mind was so full of questions as he sat down, he decided to try and practice a quick meditation to calm his mind (he wanted to make a good first impression on Griphook as it seemed they would be working together a lot), something he has only read about in the school library while attempting to avoid Dudley's gang. He closed his eyes and managed to focus and calm his breathing and slow his racing thoughts. He opened his eyes to a concerned Hagrid, and quietly explained "So many new questions, I didn't want to let them boil over like they did last night. I am sorry I was rude by the way, and a late thank you for my birthday cake". Hagrid just smiled and nodded at his young charge for the day. He was about to reply before a new goblin called "Mr Potter and Mr. Hagrid?". They rose and walked over to the new goblin, who stood by one of the many doors set into the wall behind the tellers.

"Greetings, I am Griphook, the Potter Accounts Manager.

"Good Morning, Griphook. Thank you for taking the time to show us to the vaults. Please call me Harry." Harry replied with a smile, which the goblin returned. He led them through the door he had come through, which revealed a long tunnel angling sharply down and containing tracks, upon which sat a cart.

They boarded the cart and zoomed off into the dark tunnels, lit only by the regularly spaces torches. Harry greatly enjoyed the experience (which he thought was what a roller coaster might have felt like, if the Dursley's had ever taken him to one) but it seemed to make Hagrid nauseous. Harry tried to remember the route they were taking, but there were so many twists and turns that he was soon forced to give up. He leaned over the side of the cart and saw a very long way down to what appeared to be a vast underground lake; Hagrid grabbed his shirt and pulled him back into the cart. "Be careful, Harry. You don't want to fall out." Eventually, the cart stopped at small door in the wall of the tunnel. "Potter Trust Vault" and hopped out of the cart. Harry followed and Griphook produced the key and opened the door. It swung open to reveal mounds of golden galleons (with smaller piles of Sickles and Knuts off to the sides). It was, Harry had never dreamt of so much money, let alone seen it. "Is all this really mine?" he asked quietly. "This is just your trust vault, Harry. There are several other larger vaults that you cannot access until you are older" replied Griphook. "What? There's more?" "Yes Harry. The Potters are a Noble and Most Ancient House, they have always invested well and have gathered many properties, businesses and valuable artefacts over the years. As you are the last Potter, it is all yours now and you will become Lord Potter when you come of age." Harry was stunned. He has been dressed in cast offs, never given anything of his own, and treated like a slave for longer than he could remember, and yet he was a Lord with the money that goes with the title buried miles under London! Knowing the boy needed some time to process what he had just been told, Griphook produced a small pouch and explained to Harry that it was enchanted to be much bigger on the inside and to remain almost as light full as it was empty. It would hold up to 2, 000 of the large golden galleons, which he and Hagrid assured Harry would be more than enough to buy everything he needed in top quality and have some left over. He quickly filled it and they left for Vault 713, with Harry still thinking about what he had learned.

Vault 713 had no key or keyhole. Griphook opened it with a stroke of his finger, explaining in answer to Harry's questions that if anyone other than an authorised Gringotts Goblins tried to stroke the door, they would be sucked inside and trapped. And that they only checked the vaults for trapped people once a decade (with a nasty grin that sent a shiver down Harry's spine). Harry was disappointed by the contents of the vault, he has been expecting something spectacular behind all that security, but it had turned out to just be a palm sized package roughly wrapped in grubby paper and string. Hagrid quickly scooped it up and put it into one of the many pockets hidden deep inside his jacked. He remined Harry that it was secret Hogwarts business and that Harry shouldn't mention it to anyone.

They returned to the surface, but before they could leave the bank, Harry asked "Griphook, would you have the time to tell me a little more about the other vaults you mentioned, and what it means to belong to as Noble and Most Ancient family?" "I have a little time, Harry, and I can recommend some books for you to read. And we can arrange another time to meet soon so I can explain more, if you wish." "That sounds perfect, thank you" Harry smiled. Griphook led him to his office, which was quite small and felt quite confined once Hagrid entered. It was carved out of rock like the tunnels and had book cases and alcoves full of various personal items carved into the wall. There was a large wooden desk in the middle with chairs around it. Griphook sat in his chair on the far side of his desk, inviting Harry and Hagrid to sit. He suggested "Perhaps I should begin by explaining a little about the origins and power of the Houses and we can go from there?" Harry agreed that this seemed a logical place to start and so Griphook began

"There are several tiers of House in the Wizarding World, Mister Potter. They are classified based on how many generations of magic users they can prove in their lineage and are Most Ancient, Ancient, Modern and New. Most Ancient houses can track an unbroken chain of more than 100 generations of magic users, typically of Males so that the name continues. Ancient Houses can prove between 70 and 99, Modern between 40 and 69, and New between 10 and 39. This chain isn't considered broken by a magic user marrying a squib, which is someone born to at least magical parents who cannot themselves use magic, a muggle-born, who is a magic user who is born to two muggles, or a muggle, which is a human who has no magical ancestry within 10 generations and who cannot use magic. However, the count of this chain will reset if there is a generation that consists entirely of squibs. Now the designation of Noble is added to those Houses which were awarded a Title and Land by the Crown. While the Royal Family and the Prime Minister are regularly briefed about the happenings within the magical world, the circumstances in which they can intervene are circumscribed and limited by the agreement between the Royal Family and the original Wizengamont, the Magus Carter, which was agreed upon with the introduction of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy 1689. Because Witches and Wizards withdrew from the wizarding world at that time, the Crown has not made such an award since. The formation of the Wizengamont was set so that the oldest wizarding families, Ancient and Most Ancient, at the time had hereditary seats. Now, many new families have risen to Ancient or even Most Ancient status in the last 400 years, and they get to apply to be considered to take one of those seats when a family line dies out, loses its Ancient or Most Ancient Standing, or is removed because the Head of the Family commits crimes that are considered so heinous that the Wizengamont feels that their heir becomes unworthy to take their place, though this is largely centred around the Unforgiveable Curses and crimes that kill or injure many people. These days, even in these cases, the Heir may be allowed to take up the seat IF they can prove under Veritaserum that they had no knowledge of the crime AND that they do not share the beliefs and attitudes that led to the commission of the crime. If there are more applicants than available seats, the standing members vote to decide who will fill each vacant seat. The Wizengamont is our legislative body, our equivalent of the House of Lords, and also act as the pool from which the 3, 7 or 9 person panel that judge trials and assign punishments to the guilty are chosen, though members who are involved in a case or have close ties to someone who is are not allowed to preside over that case.

As for your vaults, I am afraid there is little I can tell you until you come of age. They will remain in control of your magical guardian until then. However, due to some…irregularities with the appointment of your magical guardian, we have locked down the main, heirloom, and artefact vaults. Only your trust vault has been useful, which refills up to 50, 000 galleons every birthday. The amount was set so high as it was also to be used to help you learn how to manage the rest of your estate once you turn 15." "What do you mean by a magical guardian? Who is mine and what irregularity?" "A magical guardian is a Wizard or Witch with the responsibility to work with a muggle-born or muggle-raised child's family to ensure their welfare within the wizarding world, for example taking them to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries for regular check-ups and to receive their vaccinations against things like Dragon Pox. The Ministry has allowed Albus Dumbledore to claim to be your Magical Guardian, but the irregularities we mentioned include that he doesn't have any evidence to support this claim, especially since he, as Chief Warlock, ordered that the Will your parents left be sealed first thing on the morning after they died for very vague and unsubstantiated reasons. He is very powerful in our world, Mister Potter, so no one was both willing and able to fight him on it at the time. You would find a few honourable allies in the ministry who are in a position to help you now, though." "Can I unseal the will?" "Now that you are 11, yes." "Can I take it with me to read and then make sure it is followed at our next meeting?" "Certainly. I have the copy they left with me here. I will open it and make a copy for you. And I will be happy to see it executed when you are able to meet me next. But I will need you to take up the ring of the Head of Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter and then order it unsealed. Is it your wish to take up your ring at this time?" "Yes." "Then I shall require seven drops of your blood from your right ring finger into this bowl."

He opened a draw and withdrew a shallow grey bowl covered in strange symbols with a magnificent, flaming bird that an astonished Hagrid identified as a Pheonix and a motto "Et aequalitatem iustitiae pro omnibus"*** engraved on the bottom. Griphook explained that it was the Potter family crest and motto, which he translated softly to mean Justice and Equality for all. He placed it on the desk, then withdrew and passed Harry an ornate sheathed dagger with its handle in the shape of the phoenix. He carefully drew it and made a small cut in the indicated finger, allowing the blood to drip into the bowl. As soon as the seventh drop hit, a golden glow enveloped his finger and it was healed and clean. Harry just grinned "I love magic!". The few drops of blood that were pooled in the bowl then surprised Harry by bursting into a bright purple flame, which quickly died leaving an engraved but plain ring in the bowl. Griphook picked it up and held it out to Harry, explaining that it was made of tungsten and was charmed to automatically fit his finger perfectly. "Just place it on your right ring finger, Harry." Harry did and as soon as it hit the webbing between his fingers, it shrank until it was fit perfectly.

"Griphook, as Head of the Noble and Ancient House of Potter, the future Lord Potter, I ask that you provide me a copy of the will of my late parents, James and Lily Potter, and that you investigate what will need to be done to execute their final bequests so we can discuss preparing to do so when we meet again. I will need some time to process everything and start to learn from the books I hope you will still recommend for me to read. Perhaps we could meet again in…two weeks? I hope to be informed enough to begin making some decisions about my parents will and my accounts by then." "That makes a great deal of sense, Mister Potter. We shall meet again at the 14th of August. May I suggest we begin at 10AM? I suspect that our business will take several hours, so I will arrange for lunch to be provided to you. If you wish to bring anyone with you to advise you from their perspective as well, they will be welcome. I ask that you inform me of who will be attending by the 12th of August so that I can organise lunch." "Thank you, Griphook. I am sure I will need lots of advice. I hope I can find someone I can trust." With that, Harry took the copy of his parents will and the list of recommended reading presented him by Griphook, making a mental note to purchase a bag to keep it in and his school trunk first so he could store his purchases of the day. "Thank you so much for your time today, Griphook. I look forward to our next meeting when I can begin to act against the enemies it seems have been wronging me." "I look forward to that day, Mr. Potter. May your gold flow and your enemies tremble".

Harry and Hagrid left the bank together then, headed to theirs first destination: The Luggage shop. Their business was swiftly concluded, with Harry paying 150G**** for a 4 compartment trunk (the compartments charmed to be a wardrobe, a library/stationary storage area, potions ingredients and equipment, and an enlarged storage compartment) and a school satchel (charmed with an undetectable extension charm and a feather light charm) both of which had his Family Crest and Motto etched on them, as well as his name. His trunk had been keyed to his magical signature for security, and Luggage acquired, Harry decided he wanted to get his wand first, he was too excited to wait any longer! Hagrid led him to Ollivander's, claiming it to be the only place to go to get the best wand. overall, Harry found Mr. Ollivander rather creepy, though his memory and knowledge of his craft were highly impressive. It unsettled Harry that he seemed to be compatible with Voldemort's Brother Wand, and so asked if there were any others that might suit. "Now you have been Chosen by that wand, Mr. Potter, no other will choose you unless this one is broken or Chooses another"*****. So, Harry paid 10G for his wand, a Dragon Hide Wrist Holster (Antipodean Opaleye, and charmed to be invisible, make his wand impossible to summon when it was inside, and release it into his hand with the correct gesture) that Mr. Ollivander had recommended, and a jar of polish with a small cloth ("Wipe over your wand with the damp cloth and then Rub a pea sized smear over the whole thing about once a week, Mr. Potter" he had explained. Harry and Hagrid wondered the rest of the Alley, gathering all of Harry's School books (along with some of the background ones on wizarding history and culture recommended for Muggle-borns and the extra 4 books Griphook had recommended on estate management and wizarding politics) at a shop called Flourish and Blotts, his Potions ingredients at Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, they broke for a quick lunch at The Leaky Cauldron (mercifully left alone this time). They continued back along the Alley, spending a couple of hours browsing and selecting his other equipment for all his classes from a store called Sampson's Sorcery Supplies and Hagrid insisting on gifting Harry a beautiful female Snowy Owl that Harry had been drawn to as they passed Eyelops Owl Emporium (where Harry stopped to select a perch, cage, and a large packed of Owl Treats). Finally, after a mid-afternoon snack of a brilliant chocolate mint ice cream from a shop called Fortescues, they reached Madam Malkins for Harry to be fitted for his School Uniforms, Robes, and Cloak.

"Hello" said a round faced, pleasant looking boy "Heading for Hogwarts too?" "Yes, I am. But I don't know much about it yet". "Well, I have known about magic all my life, if you have any questions. I am Neville Longbottom" Offered the boy, obviously shy and trying to hide it beneath the stern look of his Grandmother. "Harry Potter, it is nice to meet you. I am sure I will have many questions when we get to school." Harry looked around at the neat, practical clothing on display to go under robes (everything from day wear to formal Dress Robes) before asking quietly "It seems to matter, what we wear underneath?" "Yes, Harry. We are from old wizarding families, there are others and we will be judged by it. In class and out". Harry gave a determined nod, and with the help and advice of Neville, his Grandmother (Madam Longbottom) and the shop assistants, spent several highly uncomfortable and embarrassing hours selecting and modelling clothes. It was worth it though, he had collected a whole new wardrobe that was obviously of high quality and which he didn't feel to be overstated or arrogant. He copied Neville, thanking Madam Malkin with a bow after paying just over 200G (though this also included several excellent pairs of very comfortable shoes that fit perfectly for once! He kept the old ones though, thinking better than to let the Dursley's know just how much money he had). As everything needed to be fitted, he organised to take just a couple of outfits (suitable for more shopping and for his banking meeting), assuring a relieved Madam Malkin that she could take her time and that he would be back to collect the rest when he returned in two weeks. He then thought to ask Neville about how Wizards travelled, finding out about the Knight Bus (which to him sounded like the ideal way to get away from Privet Drive when he needed to) and the two groups parted at the Leaky Cauldron with promises to write.

It was an exhausted Harry that lost sight of Hagrid as soon has his train back to Little Whinging left the station, his trunk shrunk in his pocket with his bag inside it. Hedwig had been told Harry's address, and warned to find a tree nearby to be comfy in while she wasn't visiting him at night.

* No, I am not showing Hagrid's accent. I don't think I could do it justice.

I have also chosen to have him a little more awake and sensitive to the fact that Harry doesn't know anything about the wizarding world when he asks for the money to pay for his Daily Prophet. I like to think Hagrid is much smarter and more perceptive than he is generally given credit for, and I aim to show this more in my stories whilst sticking to the truth of his unfinished education and outdoorsy, practical nature

** It has always bothered me that Hagrid did this to Harry seemingly oblivious of the consequences of his drawing attention to Harry. He lives in the wizarding world, so he knows how famous Harry is and what the likely reaction to Harry would be. He also knows how little Vernon and Petunia told Harry about his past and his fame. So I have had him do it more deliberately than it seems he did in canon and explain why.

***Justice and Equality For All.

**** I will try and be relatively consistent with pricing but I find it hard to believe items like this would cost in the Thousands of Galleons when a wand, arguably a Witch or Wizards most important and long lasting piece of magical equipment, is only 7G! If you have any advice or recommended sources of information to help me with this, please feel free to let me know in a review or PM.

***** I know that this is not canon. But. In my universe, this is how it will work. I wanted a more thoughtful and cautious Harry to have a good reason to accept the stigma of the brother wands because they have their use. At this stage I still intend to have Hallows and Horcruxes like in the books. I do not have plans to make wands or wand lore a particularly important part of my series, though it may affect some minor scenes in later books.


End file.
